Mondays and Mornings
by YoyoWarrior
Summary: PhilxLil Morning After fluff. A young Phil and Lil must learn to deal with the conscequences of their actions. Or do they?


A/N: I'm very disappointed at the lack of Phil and Lil fluff out there. We need more twincest people. Yum. Now, now, now kiddies, you know the rules don't like don't read. Oh and this is just fluff. No actual screwing, sorry. If I had the ability to write good porn trust me I'd write you some.

Disclaimer: Not mine and stuff.

* * *

**~Mondays and Mornings~**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lil stammered as she pulled a stray bed sheet up against herself and held it tight. "I cannot believe we just did that."

"I know. Good, right?" Phil leaned back onto his little bed contentedly, not even bothering to cover himself or clean up. His sister looked away absolutely flushed.

"Good? How can you be thinking about that?" She began gathering the blanket around herself so she might be able to stand sometime in the next century without dying from embarrassment. That or bursting out into tears.

Phil smiled and tried to tug the sheet away from her, "You were good," he crawled up her slowly, hands lingering in places that they shouldn't. "Really good. And you made the cutest little sounds." he piqued his voice up high in a strangely successful attempt at an imitation.

"Phillip!" She jerked away from him and stood next to that little bed, the same bed they had shared when they were young and afraid of thunderstorms. Lil hung her head low and turned her back to him with a shuddering breath.

Phil hoped to his feet lightly following her like a puppy and wrapped his gangly arms around her waist. His mouth found its way to the crook of her neck, then her shoulder, earning an involuntary shudder from his sister. A deep laugh came to his mouth, "There you liked that."

Liked it? Liked it. It shouldn't even be a topic of discussion. Did she like it when her brother kissed her where no one had ever kissed her before? Did she like the feel of his heavy arms constricting around her middle? Did she like how his hot breath swirled over her neck?

It was so wrong.

Phil jiggled his arms up and down lightly making her laugh. "Come on. Let's just go back to bed, and just chill for a while, huh?"

Lil loved how soft and sweet his voice sounded. Like trying to convince a toddler to eat its peas. Loved it and hated it. She should never have to hear his voice like this, and now that she had, the echo wouldn't leave her ears.

"Phillip," she used his full name, formal detached, "You're my brother." The words hitched in her mouth, as if there were tragedy in them rather than disgust.

"I know that," Phil said, mouth still tickling her neck, "Doesn't make me love you any less." He moved his confident mouth up to nibble on her ear fondly. Always so sure of himself. He exactly what she liked.

"It's illegal," Lil bit down on her lip hard, "It's gross and wrong."

Phil laughed "Liar."

She yanked her self from the warmth of his embrace and turned to him torn between anger and sadness. Of course the person she turned to face was still absolutely naked. He scratched at the thin line of hair on his abdomen.

"Come on, Lil. You don't really think none of that," He smiled and walked a lazy step forward. "You love stuff that's gross and wrong."

"Don't you get this?!? Phillip, we had sex!" a tired hand covered her eyes, "They'll put us in therapy and people will stare, and, and my god! We didn't even use a condom! What if we end up having a bunch of two headed kids? Should I be sneezing or jumping up and down or something?" She made a jerking fanning motion with her hand, feeling really hot all of the sudden. She was proud that she'd managed to keep from crying so far and wasn't about to start now.

"Lily, Lil, Lillian," Phil brushed at her hair, all wrinkled eyebrows and sugar sweet concern, "Can I ask you something before you get all red and explode?" she nodded sweetly, "You love me?"

"Of course I do, that's not--"

His hand covered her mouth, "That's all that matters. Now don't go all freaking out, okay? Or I'll tell Mom and Dad you seduced your poor innocent baby brother."

"Shut up. You came onto me and you know it." She shook her head.

"Oh please. Like walking into my room in a towel wasn't a gigantic move in itself." Phil make a little mozying motion, some sort of supposed imitation. "Oh, Phillip, the shower's gotten cold. You think you could warm me up a little bit?"

"I didn't say a word of that. I barely got through the door before you started humping my leg." She smacked at his hand and moved up against the wall. "Doesn't matter anyway. It never happened as far as I'm concerned."

A wicked grin passed over Phil's features, "So all I have to do to get you into bed is hump your leg? Here I was being all nice to you and stuff for nothing."

"Bite me."

"Where?"

Off in the distance the distinct sound of a car door slamming shut could be heard. Even more distinct was the sound of their mother's voice as she complained about what a piece of crap their car was.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lil scrambled over to the door, but Phil was faster. He got a devilish smile on his face and held it shut.

"She's going to wonder where I am!" Lil tugged at her brother's arms, but was severely limited due to her need to hold her sheet up. "Let me out!"

"Gimme a goodbye kiss first." Phil smiled sweetly.

"Do you want to be sent to therapy? Ever heard of chemical castration Phillip?" Another failed attempt.

"Sounds like a hoot." She let out a frustrated sigh then pecked him on the mouth, "Now one more time with feeling."

"Phil! Please?" He all but melted at her girlish squeak and held open the door.

"I'll miss you." Phil called after her.

Some how it just didn't feel right letting her leave before things were right between them again. Oh well he'd make it up to her in the morning. It was just a short walk to her bedroom after all.


End file.
